duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Notorious B.I.G.
"Notorious B.I.G." is a single by The Notorious B.I.G., released by Puff Daddy Records on November 24, 1999. About the song The song was released from the 1999 Born Again album co-produced by Michael Patterson and peaked at no.5 on the UK Singles Charts. The track is a tribute song featuring Puff Daddy and Lil' Ki, which become a posthumous rap hit that samples Duran Duran's 1986 "Notorious" single. "Notorious B.I.G." is also included on the soundtrack to the documentary film Biggie & Tupac. Other appearances Albums: *''In The Mixes'' *''Cover Me'' *''A View To A Cover'' *''Unlimited'' *''Notorious (soundtrack)'' Films: *''Biggie & Tupac'' Track listings 74321 73731 2 (CD) #"Notorious B.I.G." - Radio Mix (3:12) #"Dead Wrong" - Radio Mix (3:12) #"Nasty Boy" - Remix (4:15) BPCD-9323 (remix CD) #"Notorious B.I.G." - Radio Mix (3:44) #"Notorious B.I.G." - Instrumental (3:40) #"Notorious B.I.G." - Call Out Research Hook (0:10) 74321 73731 1 (12") #"Notorious B.I.G." - Club Mix (3:12) #"Notorious B.I.G." - Instrumental (3:12) #"Dead Wrong" - Radio Mix (3:12) #"Nasty Boy" - Remix (4:15) Lyrics Yo, check it Call Lil' Cease Tell that muh'fucker to bring me some muh'fuckin weed for this hospital man fuck that Tell that reporter to go pick up ten thousand from Dez and go take about like twenty G's from Gino Tell that muh'fucker get this nigga next door up out of here Nigga be snorin all night I can't sleep (hehe) Call that big butt nurse with the long hair to come suck my dick (Bad Boy Big, c'mon) The doctor said I need about three weeks of recovery but the nurses is lovin me Sayin the best part of the day is my half Feedin me breakfast, and givin me a sponge bath Niggaz say I died dead in the streets Nigga I'm gettin high, gettin head on the beach Chillin, sittin on about half a million With all my niggaz, all my guns, all my women Next two years, I should see about a billion All for the love of drug dealin Got no love for the other side, fuck them tricks (fuck them) Any repercussion, Junior M.A.F.I.A. spit clips (that's right) All the time, Big Poppa kick the war rhymes Raw flows, and that's how it goes Daddy NOTORIOUS! C'mon.. we are, we are NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! He is.. he is.. NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! This for my niggaz slingin thangs, had my ring encaged Truck, necklace, igloo ring and things For the bitches, who see them rims spin and grin That shit with the V-trim that win and the enormous fields disperse of rap On the road to the riches more furs to drag More niggaz to kill, than birds to bag Hit the jeweler and splurge the tab, uh Hops, out the truck like, "Trick, what up?" Call me Sean if you suck, call me gone when I nut That's the end of us, get your friend to fuck Untwist and bend her up, you know the deal Niggaz talkin real greasy on some ballin shit (that's right) Funny how quick these pricks forget Actin like I ain't the reason they traded they shit Switched that 5, copped that 6 (that's right) It's all good, you know who the clone is Fuck the Joneses, niggaz tryin to keep up with the Combses Daddy C'mon y'all.. NOTORIOUS! We are, we are .. (what's his name) NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! He is, he is.. (c'mon, what's his name?) NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! Kim Who that queen bitch, keep her glass filled to the rim? The Notorious K-I to the M That's me, on MTV, no doubt Titty out like what - I don't give a fuck! Y'all know my attitude, can't stand my cologne Then stay your ass home, you and your chaperone Things done changed, but we continue to reign as the King and the Queen of hip-hop, me and B.I. Frank White still listen to all the (a)'ttention I'm by his side, with the chrome fifth, playin my position Sexy, young thing, from the ghetto That bitch rockin mics in high heel stilletos We takin over like Francis Switchin our styles like the hottest new dancers See, I let y'all live to stack a LITTLE paper Be glad I pushed my album back, I did y'all hoes a favor! Daddy She did you a favor, c'mon now, yeah NOTORIOUS! NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! He is, he is.. (c'mon, what's his name?) Bad Boy baby, D.R. c'mon NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! We are, we are .. Queen Bee baby, we are, c'mon NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! He is, he is.. (B.I.G. baby, he is c'mon) NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! We are, we are .. Bad Boy 2000 NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! B.I.G. Born Again (he is.. he is..) and he won't stop NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! cause he can't stop, yeah, uh-huh We are, we are.. (Brooklyn baby) NO, NO, NO, NOTORIOUS! He is, he is.. Category:Cover songs